


New World

by supastag (findo)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, No knotting though, Spacedogs, hannigram AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findo/pseuds/supastag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charming omega meets a strong thoroughbred alpha. Since the omega is Nigel, guess who the alpha is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gio_hannigram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/gifts).



> Although this is an a/b/o it was written for the Drunken Kisses Challenge so the clothes are staying on. For now. If I ever write more, all bets are off! My thanks to ProxyOne for her red pen. 
> 
> There is only one person who could possibly have my Spacedogs firstborn, since her name is Adam.  
> Adam: quiero más aguacate por favor.

Nigel looks gorgeous in a tux, or so he has been told. He’s counting on it.

He has been in America for six months, five of them in Baltimore. It’s the perfect place to start his business - his new, legitimate, respectable business which will be paid for by his old, rather less legal activities in Bucharest. Still, those days are behind him. 

He needed a fresh start and what could be fresher, he had thought, than the New World?

Yeah, and this fundraiser is about as old and stuffy as it gets. Baltimore’s high society and their various hangers-on in a fancy venue on the harbour having a dinner dance to fund an observatory, of all things. Not that he cares; he’s here to network. This room is stuffed full of potential business contacts and fat wallets so here he is, dressed up to the nines in formal attire, his neck still sore from the last of his tattoo removal sessions.

It’s time to charm his way into the right circles.

Knowledge is power, and Nigel learned a long time ago that gossip is an ore which is mostly junk but occasionally contains a little thread of gold. So far, it’s been mainly junk. He did learn about a guy who might have good manufacturing contacts, but now he’s stuck hearing about some psychiatrist whose partner has scandalised society by keeping his job as a FBI agent.

“Can you imagine?” some woman says. “An omega doing something that dangerous!”

Nigel resists pointing out that he is an omega and has been doing something just as dangerous for years. He raises his eyebrows politely, and lets her continue.

“But then they are a strange family. His cousin is that poor thoroughbred Alpha boy; so good-looking but who is going to marry him with his condition?”

Nigel is barely listening now; none of this is useful for business and besides, he feels a little odd. There is the strangest scent in the air, something like sweet wine overlaid with a subtle perfume; someone here must have some expensive designer stuff. It smells really good, almost seductive.

He excuses himself politely and, tired of mining for information, heads to the edge of the room to take a breather.

Even at the edges, there isn’t much space; somebody influential must be here to attract so many people. The ticket for tonight cost a small fortune and he should be working the room, but he is feeling stranger and stranger. He sees two dark-haired men in a corner and heads towards them, hoping for a wall to lean on.

He’s used to the buzzing in his head, a million thoughts, paranoia, the double need to keep himself safe both as an omega and also as a career criminal. Less familiar is this weird shaky feeling; he has always kept himself fit and he hasn’t felt this strange since he was recovering from the knife wound which left a long scar down his side, his own souvenir from Romania.

By the time he gets to the corner, the feeling is almost overpowering and he sags against the wall in relief. The peculiar thing is that even in this odd state he feels a little horny. That hasn’t happened in a while; when Gabi left him for another beta she pretty much ripped his heart out and he hasn’t had it in him to go looking for casual sex just yet. Still, the way he feels tonight maybe he should think about it. And maybe he will when he doesn’t feel so peculiar.

“But I have fun at home!” the man beside him says, and the other guy shakes his head, smiling.

“Adam, Hannibal came especially to support your observatory and you promised him you would stay, so just be patient, okay? Find somewhere to sit and think and it will be over before you know it.” He smiles again, pats the guy on the shoulder, and disappears back into the crowd.

“Not your kind of thing, then?” Nigel asks, and the man turns round and...and his whole world turns upside down.

The man - Adam - is slim, but even under his suit Nigel can see the defined muscles of a thoroughbred Alpha. And he is the most stunningly handsome Alpha Nigel has ever seen in a lifetime of looking, because even if he doesn’t want to be owned by an Alpha, he can’t help but appreciate the handsome ones, and this one is gorgeous. His build contrasts with his fine delicate features; his jawline is strong but he is pale and his eyes are huge, the most beautiful blue-green, like the sea on a sunny day. They rest on Nigel for a second and then the man looks away but strangely, he still speaks to him.

“Hannibal and Will said I should support the Observatory. I wanted to just give them the money a ticket would cost and stay home, but Hannibal said it doesn’t work that way.”

Nigel knows he is supposed to say something witty in return but right now speech is failing him. 

That smell, that amazing seductive scent...it’s Adam. That’s why Nigel felt weirder as he moved over here; it was because he was getting closer to Adam. To this beautiful man with his clear, flat voice and his dark, wavy hair, and his incredible scent.

That’s when Nigel knows beyond a doubt. He just imprinted on an Alpha. Oh no. 

_ Oh no, no, no. _

He has spent a lifetime taking care of himself; dragging himself out of poverty, learning how to earn respect in a criminal world run mainly by Alphas. He dated a beta to show the world he did not need the protection of an Alpha. Nigel was his own protector, and when strong wasn’t good enough, he showed them he could be  _ vicious. _

He does not need an Alpha. He does not want an Alpha. But god, Adam looks so good and smells so good…

“Hello?” Adam is waving a hand in front of his face. “Are you alright? You’re shaking.”

“I think...I think I need some fresh air,” Nigel says weakly.

_ I think I need you.  _

He won’t say it. He will ignore this. So he’s imprinted. Nobody can make him do anything about it.

“Do you want me to find Hannibal? He’s a doctor. He’s a psychiatrist now but he used to be a surgeon. Maybe he can see what’s wrong with you.”

_ What’s wrong with me is I’m forty-two and I just fell in love with someone I know nothing about. _

“I just need some fresh air,” Nigel looks around for a door, “do you know how to get outside from here?”

“Yes,” says Adam, and doesn’t do anything at all. Nigel would think he was being deliberately obnoxious but Adam is completely straight-faced, even a little earnest, and he keeps looking at Nigel and then looking away. It’s disconcerting, and Nigel can’t quite understand what he is doing until he remembers what the woman was telling him earlier about the omega with a cousin: “that poor thoroughbred Alpha boy...his condition…”

And he thinks  _ "who the hell am I in love with?" _ and then he’s angry at himself even for thinking those words. He is not in love. This is just a biochemical response to someone who is ideally suited to breed with him. And why,  _ why _ did he have to think about breeding? Because that makes him look at Adam, at the way his muscles stand out under his tuxedo, and think, really think, about what it would be like if he let him push him down, let Adam touch him, let him…

“Adam,” he says, and his voice comes out much lower than it should, “could you please help me to get outside?”

“Oh! Alright.” Adam glances at him shyly from under long eyelashes and nods rapidly.

Nigel peels himself off the wall and steps forward and stumbles right into Adam, who flinches like he’s been struck.

“Sorry,” Nigel mumbles, “I don’t feel too steady on my feet.”

“Do you want to lean on me when we walk?” Adam asks, “Will did that the last time he got hurt.”

“The last time?” Nigel asks, and leans into Adam as they start moving **.** “Does he make a habit of it?”

“That’s what Hannibal says!” Adam turns to him, amused by the coincidence, and his smile is the most adorable thing, a fleeting glimpse of white teeth and lush red lips. Nigel wants him to smile like that forever.

Adam puts his arm around Nigel’s shoulder a little awkwardly, and he is horrified by how right it feels; he wants nothing more than to snuggle into Adam’s side.

_ I’m the scariest omega in Romania. I do NOT snuggle with Alphas. _

If he snuggles in, just a little bit, it’s only to help himself stay upright.

Adam moves them through the crowd and Nigel notices that he walks a little strangely, as if the tension in his body is affecting even his feet. He wants to hold his Alpha close and smooth the tension away…

_ What the fuck? He is not my Alpha! _

They get to the doors at last, and Adam takes him down a corridor and then out into a little courtyard.

“The benches that look over the harbour are always taken,” Adam explains, “but this doesn’t have a view so it’s quiet.”

He leads Nigel over to a bench and helps him to sit and then there is a moment when they should move apart, but Nigel just doesn’t have any fight left in him. This close to Adam, leaning against his shoulder, he is getting all the scent from the pulse point at his neck and it’s just so good. He feels something he has rarely felt before and it takes him a moment to place it; he feels….calm. No, more than calm, he has a deep sense of peace; his head isn’t buzzing with a million thoughts and the shaking has died away. He didn’t think he was all that stressed, but now the tension is leaving his body in waves and it feels amazing, better than the best massage he ever had and then some.

“This feels nice,” Adam says dreamily, and Nigel realises he is relaxing too. “I feel safe and I think I’m a little aroused.”

_ Oh my god, who says that stuff out loud?  _

Nigel doesn’t care anymore though, because he feels it too; the warmth through his body, the low hum of being turned on without any pressing need to do anything about it. He can’t resist it; he curls into Adam’s side, turns his head, and rests his face in the crook of Adam’s neck to breathe in the sweet scent.

It’s like a hit of a really good drug, some drug he’s never had before that was designed just for him. He was just going to breathe in for a second but he doesn’t want to lift his head; he could die here, right now, drunk on the scent of Adam and that would be just fine.

He feels Adam put his arms around him, uncertain at first **,** until he wraps one arm around Nigel’s back and rubs with the other hand, tentative touches slowly turning into warm firm strokes over his shoulder blades, his ribs, his spine. Nigel melts into it, intoxicated.

“Umm, hello? I don’t know your name?” Adam says.

“Nigel,” he says softly into the smooth skin of the Alpha’s neck. “How do you do, I’m Nigel.”

“I’m Adam. Can I kiss you?”

It turns out there is one thing that can get Nigel’s face out of Adam’s neck and it’s his desire to be kissed by him. He sits up, looks Adam in the eye - he notices Adam is doing better with eye contact now - and nods.

Adam’s face explodes in a smile and he takes Nigel’s face with both hands and kisses him, slow and breathy. Nigel, who has never wanted an Alpha in his life, opens up for Adam immediately, not just willing but  _ desperate _ . When their tongues touch, Adam makes a tiny sound and slides his fingers into Nigel’s hair as though he wants to own him but isn’t quite sure how to take possession. Nigel shows him, rubbing their mouths together softly and then pausing to let Adam take over, stroking their tongues together and then letting Adam try. It’s unhurried, a warm and tender lesson until need kicks in. Adam pulls away for a second, breathes hard and says, “Nigel…” as if he is learning a wonderful new word, and then he spans Nigel’s face with both hands and kisses him roughly, hungrily, as though Nigel is everything he ever wanted.

_ He’s everything I ever wanted. _

The low hum of arousal has turned into Nigel feeling as though he might go into heat  _ right here right now, _ suppressants be damned, and the last tiny part of his brain which can still think is wondering what to do next. 

_ Can I get him back to my place? How the hell is this going to work?  _

“Excuse me,” someone says, but Nigel is way too busy to care. Adam has him pressed against the back of the bench and his hands have migrated to Nigel’s chest and…

“ADAM?”

Adam jumps, and pulls away.

Nigel turns round to see the same dark-haired guy who was talking to him earlier.

“Adam?” Nigel asks gently, “is this your cousin?”

The man looks at Adam, who is flushed, his lips dark and full from kissing, and then stares at Nigel as if he can’t believe he’s real.

He runs a hand through his dark curls and sighs.

“I’m Will Graham,” he says. “Who the fuck are you?”

  



End file.
